Of Blindfolds and Surprises
by whiterose03
Summary: Naruto knew Sasuke would crack eventually, but did Sasuke have to involve him. SasuNaru


A/N: Every Naruto fanfic author has to do one of these, so enjoy. It came out fast and not edited at all so it's still rough around the edges. I got the idea of it from a youtube video from Joeyblondewolf2, so I'd like to thank him and his friends!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

_Of Blindfolds and Surprises_

Naruto knew you had to be tough being the best friend of one, Uchiha Sasuke. If Naruto had to describe Sasuke, he would in two simple words.

High maintenance.

The blonde knew what he was talking about after being his best friend since they were in diapers. So, after eighteen years of friendship Naruto knew the raven-haired teen inside and out, or so he'd like to think.

Naruto could tell you that Sasuke had two modes. One was the emo brooding mode, which he displayed most of the time to Naruto's displeasure and the other mode was that of a PSMing woman, to Naruto's greater displeasure. Naruto can testify the annoyance of the latter mode as he lost count of how much onigiri and tomatoes he had to give the bastard to get him out of that mode. All he knew was that he would have ha a small fortune of he hadn't. sometimes he really thought Sasuke was a women in his previous life.

However, despite Sasuke being all high maintenance, Naruto wouldn't have it any other way. He took the bastard with all his crass and insults.

Well, that was what he was think one Thursday afternoon in early October as the bell rang for school to let out. Packing his bag, he loosened his tie of his navy blue school uniform as he made his way to the parking lot where Sasuke was already waiting for him in his car and ignoring the girls trying to talk to him, if putting up the windows was any indication. Getting into the passenger seat, Naruto threw his bag into the back before buckling up his seatbelt.

"Let's roll, bastard," Naruto said with a grin as Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Dobe, your tie is loosened," he answered back. Naruto gave him an exasperated look.

"Not all of us are up-tight bastards."

"No, that only comes to the privilege few." Naruto gave a chuckle as they left the parking lot.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Naruto said as he turned to his friend, but all he got in return was a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned forward and closed his eyes to relax from the hard day of school. However, as time went on Naruto got a nervous feeling and as he opened his eyes, he realized why. Sasuke wasn't driving home, he was on the highway.

"Sasuke where are we going?" He asked his friend, the nervous feeling growing.

"Trust me."

This only made his feel worse. Sasuke would never say something like that. As time dragged on and evening set into night, Naruto got even more scared. Yes, he knew Sasuke, but every man has his breaking point.

'_Please don't tell me Sasuke is going all psychotic on me. I knew that all that brooding wasn't good, but did anyone listen to me? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Everyone was like that's how all Uchiha acts, it's so cool. He's suppose to be all tall and dark and angsty. Ya, well then I got one word for you: Itachi. I swear to god he's crazy! Do all Uchihas go crazy? Oh my god, poor Sasuke, he was destined to go crazy from the start_.' Giving a sad glance at his friend, Naruto was disturbed to see a creepy smirk (it was actually a smile) on his face causing Naruto to go into a downward spiral. Looking outside now, into the dark he could tell they were driving through a forest area, and it was not pretty. So, with Naruto's imagination, he came to a, what he thought, a logical explanation.

'_He's going to kill me. That's what he's going to do. He finally snapped and now he's going to kill me, in the woods, far from civilization, without ramen. He didn't even give me a fair warning or a last request. I would have like to say goodbye to Kyuubi. Now who's going to feed that fat cat, everyone's afraid of him_.'

Eventually, after going over in his head all the different scenarios that would lead to his death, Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion.



When he next woke up, all he could see was darkness.

"Why can't I see," he shouted before reaching for his face. A hand stopped him though, before a familiar voice was heard.

"I used that tie of yours to cover your eyes. Just leave it on for a little longer." Placing his hands back down, Naruto tried to use his other senses. He knew it was light out, so he knew that it was now the morning and that worried him a little.

"What about school Sasuke?"

"Don't worry about it."

It was not too long after that Sasuke slowed to a stop and opened his car door. Doing the same, Naruto came out of the car before Sasuke led him away from the car while the tie still blindfolded him. Coming to a stop, Sasuke moved away from Naruto and told him to take off the tie.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Naruto asked, as he made no movement to take off the tie. Laughter filled the air and unconsciously Naruto started to smile.

"Dobe, why would you think that?" Asked Sasuke in between his uncharacteristic laughter.

"You're acting weird," the blond responded back as he fiddled with his tie to take it off. "I thought you were going psychotic on me."

"Sometimes your imagination is too much," responded Sasuke as Naruto finally got the tie off.

Once it was off, Naruto clear blue eyes met the most unexpected site. A garbled sound escaped his mouth as he looked out at the vast ocean that lay before him.

"I-is that the ocean?" He gasped out as he made his way down the steps and onto the sand with Sasuke following him.

"The Pacific Ocean."

"It's the ocean! I always wanted to see the ocean!" Naruto shouted out as he ran towards the water.

"I know," Sasuke answered softly before crouching down into the sand to write something while Naruto was lost in the ocean waters, running around the shallow waters.

"Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto as he made his way to his friend when he noticed he wasn't with him. Turning down to what Sasuke had written in the sand, he carefully read the script.

Happy Birthday Naruto

Turning towards the raven-haired teen in surprise, he recalled what day it was and what Sasuke did to accomplish this. Giving a laugh, Naruto encircled his arms around his best friend in gratitude and he felt Sasuke doing the same. A warm breath ghosted over the skin of Naruto's neck and he suppressed the pleasure he got from the feeling. Reeling away from the Uchiha, Naruto once again bounded towards the ocean.

"Come on Sasuke, the water looks great," he called out as he tried to take off his already soaking shoes. Sasuke gave a smile while looking on his best friend with a certain fondness.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered out as the wind picked up his words.

"I love you."

Naruto turned back towards him and smiled and for a moment, Sasuke thought he had heard him before Naruto once again called Sasuke to come to the water. Sasuke gave a shake of his head before following Naruto.

It was going to be a great birthday.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he interrupted the quiet that had fallen over the two as they sat there on the sand.

"Hn"

"When are our parents expecting us back?" He asked. Sasuke widened his eyes before turning towards the blond.

"Sasuke, did you forget to tell our parents where we are? They're probably worried sick!" Naruto yelled as he fumbled for his cell phone and turning it on to see that there were 50 messages on it.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he called back his parents, which had left 100 messages.

"This is all your fault Sasuke!"


End file.
